The Magic Diary
by Sammy-000
Summary: Sammy, An ordanary girl with ordanary problems, until one day when she goes to the park she finds a diary but not just any old diary, a magic diary. THE MAGIC DIARY
1. Chapter 1

The Magic Diary

Chapter 1

The Diary at the park

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It all started one day when school had finished for the week.  
A young girl called Sammy was taking her dog for a walk to the park.  
"Princess." Sammy said with a sigh, "Do you really want to run around and chase the birds?"  
Princess replied with a bark and stuck her tongue out.  
"Oh ok, you silly dog" Sammy said with a grin.  
So she let Princess run around the park, she went to sit on a seat and watch her dog.  
Then suddenly an elderly lady came and sat next to Sammy.  
"Hello" Sammy kindly said. "It's a really nice day isn't it."  
and the lady replied with a frown "You know you should never take dogs off the lead at the park, because something might happen."  
"Like what?" Sammy replied with a puzzled look.  
Then the lady just disappeared like she was invisible right at that very moment.  
All that was left of the lady was a book on the seat next to Sammy.  
"What's this?' Sammy said to herself as she picked up the book.  
It was a diary with a light pink leather cover, most of the pages were blank but there were some weird drawings in the  
full pages.  
She closed the book and stood up to get Princess.  
But Princess was already running home like something was chasing her.  
Sammy started running after her, about 5 min later............

They were at home "That was sooo weird" Sammy said as she walked in the front door.  
After dinner, Sammy went to her room and got the diary out from under her bed.  
She looked at the book from top to bottom, all the words and pictures that were in the book were gone.  
Sammy was really confused.

Where was all the stuff that was in the diary at the park?  
Did that have something to do with the lady disappearing?


	2. Chapter 2

`````````  
Chapter 2

Believe and you will find the answer.

The next day was Saturday and Sammy wanted to go to her  
friend Jennifer's house.  
"Mum, can I go to Jennifer's house today?" Sammy asked "only  
if you eat all your breakfast and call Jennifer before you  
go there." Her mum replied.  
So Sammy called Jennifer and asked if she could come over.  
Jennifer's mum said yes, so Sammy got her DS and her  
animal crossing game and went to Jennifer's house.

When she got there........  
"Guess what?" Sammy asked Jennifer as she was taking off her  
shoes.  
"What?" Jennifer replied "At the park yesterday when I took  
Princess for a walk............." "Cool, can I see the Diary?" Jennifer asked politely.  
"Sure!" Sammy replied with a smile :)  
So Sammy showed Jennifer the Diary.  
*2 hours later*  
Ding Dong, went the sound of the door bell, as Sammy packed up  
her DS to go home with her mum.  
"How was it?" her mum said as they left the drive way.  
"Great" Sammy replied with a smile.  
When they got home Sammy watched TV and had dinner.........  
When it was night Sammy's mum tucked her in and said "Good  
night"  
"night" Sammy replied in a sleepy voice.

In Sammy's dream things were revealed to the world.  
"Nothing will be in the diary unless you truly believe in the  
magic that is inside the book, you will never read it...."  
A voice said to Sammy in her dream.  
"who are you?" Sammy asked the voice.  
"To find out who I am you must truly believe"  
"Believe what?" Sammy asked again.  
......."Huh she's gone!" Sammy said to her self.

Who was that voice in Sammy's dream?  
What must Sammy believe in?

!


	3. Chapter 3

`````````  
Chapter 3

The Magic Returns

"AHH!!!!" Sammy said out loud, as she woke with a fright the next morning.  
As she was eating breakfast she asked her mum "Can I go to the park?"  
"Yeah" her mum said as she cleared the table.  
So Sammy sneaked into her room and got the diary and put it in her bag.  
When she got to the park she sat where she usually sits,  
under the slide in the shade.  
As Sammy opened the diary a bright light shone then some  
glitter fell out of the diary, so Sammy brushed it off  
her shorts.  
This is what the pages said. (below)

_This book belongs to: Ellen Smith  
Age: 45  
Birthday: 13 March 1964  
siblings: none  
Address: -- ------ ------ -----_

To whomever is reading my diary it is magic, as you probably  
already know.  
To gain the magic, that is within this book you must do the  
following things...

1) Go to a sleep-over.  
2) Plant a tree.  
3) Eat a bit of fruit.  
4) Go to bed at 8.00 PM every night for a week.  
5) And finally, believe in the magic.

This is my story!  
A while ago when I was 12 my mother got me this diary from a  
magic shop.  
I knew something was strange about it, like how it shammed in  
the moon light, and how you could only write and read it at  
the park near my house.  
Everything I wrote in the Diary came true.  
It was freaky but really fun.  
One Day I went to the park and wrote in it about how the magic happens and someone was standing behind me reading every word I wrote.  
Then suddenly the diary just closed it's self and flew away  
onto the grass on the other side of the park.  
When I reached it, I put it back in my bag and went home.

I wrote some stuff in it and the next day the diary did not do  
what I wrote in it.  
In fact it did the complete opposite of what I wrote.  
So who ever is reading this please don't tell ANYONE about the  
magic ever.  


"OMG!!!" Sammy said to her self as she closed the book.  
"Tomorrow I will do what the list told me to do!" She said  
with a stern voice.  
Sammy closed the book and started walking home.

Was what Ellen wrote true?  
Will Sammy complete all the tasks to earn the magic?


End file.
